


Love me

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Series: jjp soulmates [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: Just some soft smut I wrote becuase I was missing jjp
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: jjp soulmates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Love me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)

Jaebeom thought he was blessed. Blessed with being able to live at the same time as Jinyoung. He never knew someone could brighten his life so much, someone could make his life easier. Jinyoung was a gift he never knew he needed. And now he knew he can never live without him.

A life without Jinyoung would be so dark and helpless Jaebeom didn't even wanted to imagine it.

Life with jinyoung was beautiful, having him trapped between his arms, panting so hard, gasping for air Jaebeom almost forgot he was ball deep inside Jinyoung as he stopped moving and stared at Jinyoung beneath him. 

Jinyoung gave him a confused look to Jaebeom with his hooded eyes, half hidden from his messy hair, 

"H... Hyung....?" A broken moan escaped his lips. 

Jaebeom finally gained his senses as he smiled to himself lowering himslef slowly, sliding much deeper within Jinyoung making the younger whimpers with the feeling he attached his lips to his lover. 

Kissing him softly on those red plump lips. Jinyoung didn't question much, he gave in to the feeling as he moved his lips in sync with Jaebeom to get the utmost pleasure from it. 

As expected, it was blissful, being able to connect to the person you love so much is the best form of blessing. Jaebeom sighed against jinyoung's lips and said. 

"Fuck... I love you so much." with that he nibbled the lower which was already swollen from the kissing before and suck on it. 

"I love you." he whispered again, lips between his teeth as he chanted those three words again and again inside Jinyoung's mouth. 

Jinyoung wasn't surprised with Jaebeom behaving this way. He knew his lover tends to get some what emotional in between their intercourse sometimes and Jinyoung just let him. 

Jabeoem was one of those who couldn't express themselves fully emotionally so times like these were the where Jaebeom would let his love for jinyoung to be put on display and Jinyoung just take it all. 

Their lips still attached, Jaebeom finally started moving his hips again making Jinyoung chocked at sudden movement. Jaebeom was over whelmed with the feelings as he moved faster than before reaching deeper and deeper in the tight heat. 

Jinyoung's moans were ringing in the room and Jaebeom loved them, the voice, the brown gasps, the loud moans all were just for him and it made jaebeom swells up with pride. 

"Fuck hyung... I'm... Close... Hnnn." Jinyoung sniffed, the pleasure was at it highest, his eyes were already wet. Lips deep red parted to get more air as he clawed Jaebeom's bare back, drawing out nail marks that neither of them cared. 

"Hold on tight babe." Jaebeom said as he kissed jinyoung's parted lips one more time to finally pulling away. Jinyoung's hands reaching out to hold his arms tight as Jaebeom moved along with the rythem he created. 

"Fuck... Fuck.. Hyung... Faster...." Jinyoung moaned. 

"your wish is my command my prince." Jaebeom said, moving faster than before, setting his pace higher just to please his lover. 

The pace became faster, the pleasure was at it highest. Jinyoung was on cloud nine as he shut his eyes tight taking in the pleasure he was given. 

"I'm close...." Jaebeom said, sweat dripping of his body, but he didn't cared much. 

"Me too..." jinyoung whimpered. 

Jabeoem pushed in with all his force, reaching to the deepest part in the velvety heat, hitting the prostrate with perfect angle. 

Jinyoung let go of Jaebeom's hands clutching the sheets tightly, back arching as he came, spilling cum all over his stomach, jaebeom followed him after two thrust taking his dick out to spill his cun, decorating jinyoung's hole and his ass. 

All sticky and sweaty but that didn't stop him from landing on Jinyoung, putting all his weight on his younger lover. 

Jinyoung let him as he spread his arms to take Jaebeom in his hug holding him in. 

"love you." Jaebeom said in crook of his neck, almost inaudible but Jinyoung catches it. 

"One of those nights..?" Jinyoung smiled against his head. 

Jaebeom hmmed. 

"Love you too hyung... Love you too... I'll never stop loving you." Jinyoung said, voice filled with affection and love. 

Jaebeom sighed, jinyoung arms tightened against around him and they just laid there, basking in the aftermeth of sex just taking in the love other had for them. 

Just perfect, and jaebeom knew he was blessed to be in Jinyoung's arms, he hope the time would just roll this way, bad or good he just needed jinyoung by his side and that was the only thing he prayed for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading....


End file.
